inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Kazuki
Dan Kazuki (Dub: Kai Bowsun) is a minor character in Inazuma Eleven Remix. He starts as a forward of Sengoku Igajima. He joins Raimon in the match against Zeus. In the FFI, he plays for Inazuma Japan. Profile First and Second Game „A soccer player trained like a ninja. He could do something...” Third Game „The Dark Striker. There is no more words to describe him...” Appearance Young Kazuki has dark skin and charcoal hair in the same style as his twin's hair. Some of his bangs are tinted cadet gray. He has short sideburns and a low left „half-moon ponytail”. He has dark peru eyes. His casual clothes are a lot like of Gouenji's, except he has an olive jacket with a collar raised up, dark denim pants and a pair of black boots. While attending Sengoku Igajima, he wears a black comple, which is the uniform of his previous academy, fitted with black and white sneakers. Season 3 In season 3, his hair style was changed. His four trademark spikes grow a bit, and his strips are braided and tied into a ponytail on the back, with 4 strips hanging out. He has new casual clothes, consisting of a mantis green T-shirt under a gray jacket with a collar raised up, torn denim pants and black and white sneakers. In last 7 episodes, he uses Shuto Academy uniform. Child As a child he has shorter hair with no pony tail. He wore a tiffany blue sweater with a checkerded stripe around the neck and the humerus, a denim vest with a collar raised up, black shorts and petrol blue sneakers. Soccer uniform While wearing his Sengoku Igajima uniform, he wears a black compression shirt to prevent his chest from injuries, replacing a gray shirt with a fishnet pattern. He uses the same compression shirt in Raimon, but in season 3, he changes into a petrol blue one. Personality Usually he is a calm player. He always likes playing rough and hard. He hated Sarutobi, so he never passed to Sarutobi and vice versa. He also came in contact with something called Death Gem. With that he likes Sarutobi, who is also influenced with Death Gem. He talks a lot, a bit more when he likes something. He resembles Kurai Piero a bit. Background He was born in Akita. He and Tetsuo practiced to achieve the goal. As Tetsuo became a defender, he shoots at him, and always hopefully scored. When they were 7, they joined Kaido ES. He started playing soccer when he, as a 9 year old boy, joined Tonegawa Tousen ES. For the junior tournament he played in Tonegawa SS. He played every second. In the Akita finals, against Semboku KFC, Kirikagure's team, he scored a hat-trick with his hissatsu Light Slayer. After the semi-finals, where he and Nakamoto Ichiro used Inazuma 1-gou against Senbayama FC, they won the tournament, making Inazuma KFC runner-ups. When he joined Miyagi's Shuto Academy, he seems to win FF. Plot He now lives in Inazuma Town. Game Appearance Stats Inazuma Eleven Level 99, untrained. * GP: 157 * TP: 201 Hissatsus Inazuma Eleven * SH Taiyou no Tsubasa * OF Bunshin Feint * DF Ushiro no Shoumen * SH Light Slayer Inazuma Eleven 2 Normal form * SH Inazuma 1-gou V2 * SH Light Slayer G2 * DF Backflip Block * SK Muzokusei Child form * SH Inazuma 1-gou V2 * DF Ushiro no Shoumen * SK Yakubyogami * SK Muzokusei Inazuma Eleven 3 Inazuma Japan form * SH Inazuma 1-gou V3 * SH Light Slayer G2 * SHy Ryuusei Rain * DF Backflip Block Raimon form * SK Muzokusei * SH Inazuma 1-gou V3 * SH Ryuusei Rain * SH Grand Fire Endou Reds form * SH Shin Ryuusei Rain * OF Killer Fields V3 * SH Inazuma 1-gou V3 * SK Setsuyaku! Child form * SH Light Slayer G3 * SK Setsuyaku! * DF Kagenui * SK Yakubyogami Inazuma Eleven GO * SH Shin Ryuusei Rain * SK Stamina Plus 20 * SK Hi no Kokoroe * OF Endless Summer Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Adult form * SH Shin Ryuusei Rain * SH Atomic Flare * SK Hi no Kokoroe * SK Minimum Killer * SH Evolution (extra) Young form * SH Bakunetsu Screw Kai * SH Atomic Flare * OF Tsubame Gaeshi * OF Storm Zone Mixi Max - Rumoi Korohiko (adult form only) * SH Shin Ryuusei Rain * SH Spinning Transarm * OF White Blade * SK Minimum Killer Inazuma Eleven GO: Galaxy Adult form * SH Baku Ryuusei Rain * OF Tsubame Gaeshi * DF Fire Fang V4 * SK Hi no Kokoroe Itou Kazutaki form * SH Bakunetsu Screw * OF Tsubame Gaeshi * SK Hi no Kokoroe * SH Atomic Flare Resistance Japan coach form * SH Bakunetsu Screw Kai * SH Zetsu Ryuusei Rain * SK Hi no Kokoroe * OF Magma Carpet Young form * SK Minimum Killer * SH Ryuusei Rain * SK GP Plus 20 * DF Fire Fang V2